Talk:Warlock
Class Skills ''' The warlock’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Gather Information (Cha), Hide (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (the planes) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Move Silently (Dex), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int) and Use Magic Device (Cha) '''Skill Points at 1st Level: (4 + Int modifier) x 4. ''' '''Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int modifier. Table: The Warlock Class Features All of the following are class features of the warlock Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Warlocks are proficient with all simple weapons plus the flail, shortbow, shortsword and whip. They are proficient with light armor but not with shields. Because the somatic components required for warlock invocations are simple, a warlock can cast warlock invocations while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. However, like arcane spellcasters, a warlock wearing medium or heavy armor or using a shield incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the invocation in question has a somatic component (all invocations do, including eldritch blast; however, this last one is not affected by this restriction and may be used so as long as the warlock has one hand free). A multiclass warlock still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells or invocations received from other classes. Invocations (Sp): By virtue of the pact they have established with their otherworldly patron, a warlock does not prepare or cast spells as other wielders of arcane magic do. Instead, he possesses a repertoire of attacks, defenses, and abilities known as invocations that require him to focus the wild energy that suffuses his soul. A warlock can use any invocations he knows at-will (except for pact boons, which are always active), with the following qualifications: A warlock’s invocations are spell-like abilities; thus, unless indicated in the description, using an invocation is a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity. An invocation can be disrupted, just as a spell can be ruined during casting, A warlock is entitled to a Concentration check to successfully use an invocation if he is hit by an attack while invoking, just as a spellcaster would be. A warlock can choose to use an invocation defensively, by making a successful Concentration check, to avoid provoking attacks of opportunity. A warlock’s invocations are subject to spell resistance unless an invocation’s description specifically states otherwise. A warlock’s caster level with his invocations is equal to his caster level. The save DC for an invocation (if it allows a save) is equal to 10 + the equivalent spell level of the invocation (stated on its description) + the warlock’s Charisma modifier. Since spell-like abilities are not actually spells, a warlock cannot benefit from any metamagic feat or the Spell Focus feat; he can, however, benefit from the Ability Focus feat as well as feats that emulate metamagic effects for spell-like abilities. The four grades of invocations, in order of their relative power, are least, lesser, greater and dark. A warlock begins play with knowledge of two least-grade invocations and one least-grade blast shape or eldritch essence invocation, as mentioned on the table above. As a warlock gains levels, he learns new invocations, as shown on the table above. At any level when a warlock learns a new invocation, he may also replace an invocation he already knows with another invocation of the same or a lower grade. At 6th level, a warlock gains access to lesser invocations; at 11th level, a warlock gains access to greater invocations and at 16th level the warlock gains access to dark invocations. Finally, unlike other spell-like abilities, invocations are subject to arcane spell failure chance. Unlike other wielders of spell-like abilities, warlocks can qualify for some prestige classes usually intended for spellcasters. Eldritch Blast (Sp): The first ability that a warlock learns is the eldritch blast. A warlock attacks his foes with raw arcane energy, causing 1d6 damage plus 1d6 per 2 caster levels, rounded down. An eldritch blast is a ray with a range of 25 ft plus 5 ft. for every 2 caster levels. It is a ranged touch attack that affects a single target, and allows no saving throw (though it can be modified with Blast Essences, most of which allow a save). This damage is raw arcane energy, and thus it is not subject to energy resistance or damage reduction (but see Blast Shape and Essence Invocations, below); however, it has the same chance of affecting incorporeal creatures as a normal spell. An eldritch blast, for purposes of feats and abilities that require a spell-like ability with an equivalent spell level, is treated as either a 1st level spell or a spell of half the warlock's caster level, rounded down, maximum 9th, whichever is more beneficial to the warlock. An eldritch blast is subject to spell resistance, although feats like Spell Penetration and effects that increase caster level for purposes of bypassing spell resistance apply to this ability. An eldritch blast deals half damage to objects and constructs. Metamagic feats cannot improve a warlock’s eldritch blast, but feats that affect spell-like abilities (such as Empower Spell-Like Ability and Ability Focus) also affect this ability. Unlike other invocations, a warlock may use eldritch blast even if wearing armor heavier than light or wielding a shield, but a warlock must always have a hand free to use this ability; thus, a warlock may not use eldritch blast if pinned, held or otherwise unable to use at least one hand, nor it may use an eldritch blast with a weapon in one hand and a shield on the other. Blast Shape and Essence Invocations: Some invocations do not cause direct effects, but rather serve to modify a warlock’s eldritch blast ability. Some, such as blast shape invocations, affect the range, target or area of effect of an eldritch blast; others, such as eldritch essence invocations, modify the damage or provide other effects aside from damage. Using a blast shape or essence invocation is part of the same action as using eldritch blast. A warlock may only apply one blast shape and one eldritch essence invocation as part of the same eldritch blast. When a warlock uses a blast shape or essence invocation, the effective spell level of the eldritch blast is equal to the effective spell level of the invocation; if using both, the effective spell level is the highest between the two invocations. A warlock may choose a number of blast shape or eldritch essence invocations as mentioned on the table above. If he so decides, a warlock may choose one of his regular invocation slots to learn a blast shape or essence invocation if he so desires, but he may not choose a blast shape or essence invocation slot to learn a regular invocation. Thus, a warlock may begin play with one blast shape invocation (or one essence invocation) and two regular invocations, one invocation of each kind, two blast shape invocations and one essence invocation (or viceversa), but never three regular invocations. Blast shape invocations and eldritch essence invocations, much like regular invocations, have four grades of power; thus, if a warlock cannot choose a lesser-grade invocation, it may not choose any lesser-grade blast shape or eldritch essence invocation as well. Blast Shape: These invocations affect the range, target or area of effect of eldritch blasts. Unless noted otherwise, an eldritch blast subject to a blast shape invocation deals damage normally (as well as applying the effect of an eldritch essence invocation or any other ability that modifies invocations). Eldritch Essence: These invocations modify the damage dealt by an eldritch blast or cause a variety of effects. If the warlock targets a creature with an eldritch blast modified by an essence invocation to which it has immunity, the creature still takes effect from the attack normally (provided the creature isn’t immune to the eldritch blast itself). Most eldritch essences allow a saving throw; the saving throw DC for such abilities is the same as that for a regular invocation. {C}If a warlock gains the ability to make more than one eldritch blast (see split blast ability below), all eldritch blasts are modified by the same eldritch essence and the same blast shape invocations. Detect Magic: Every warlock of 2nd level or higher may use detect magic as a spell-like ability at will. Deceive Item (Ex): At 4th level and higher, a warlock has the ability to more easily commandeer magic items made for the use of other characters. When making a Use Magic Device check, a warlock can take 10 even if distracted or threatened. Energy Resistance (Ex): '''At 6th level, and again every 4 levels therafter, the supernatural power flowing from the body of the warlock alters them, granting unusual resistance to specific elements. The warlock chooses two energy types from among (fire, electricity, cold, and acid) and gains resistance 5 to those elements. This stacks with earlier choices of the same ability if the an energy is chosen again. '''Fiendish Resilience (Su): At 8th level, the Warlock's body is preserved by the supernatural forces he is bound to. Whenever a warlock takes damage in a combat situation, he may activate his resilience as an immediate action; this grants him Fast Healing 1 for 1 minute. At14th level, this improves to Fast healing 3, and at 20th level to Fast Healing 5. Imbue Item (Su): At 12th level, a warlock gains the ability to craft items without knowing the spells himself. He may make Use Magic Device checks to meet the spell prerequisites when crafting magic items for which he possesses the correct feats. Invocations A warlock chooses the invocations they will learn as they gain levels, much like bards or sorcerers choose which spells to learn. However, a warlock’s arcane repertoire is even more limited than that of a sorcerer, and his invocations are spell-like abilities, not spells. An invocation may be a blast shape invocation, an eldritch essence invocation or a regular invocation. The following is a list of invocations as appearing in the Complete Arcane supplement, plus new invocations. Least—''baleful utterance, breath of the night, darkness, earthen grasp, entropic warding, magic insight, miasmic cloud, summon swarm, beguiling influence, devil’s sight, leaps and bounds, see the unseen, spiderwalk, warlock’s luck'' Lesser—'', charm, curse of despair, the dead walk, flee the scene, hungry darkness, stony grasp, voracious dispelling, walk unseen, wall of gloom, sustained flight, voidsense '' Greater—''chilling tentacles, devour magic, enervating shadow, tenacious plague, wall of perilous flame, warlock’s call, unnatural resilience'' Dark—''dark discorporation, path of shadow, prophetic foresight, retributive invisibility, word of changing '' Blast Modifiers Blast Shapes: Least—''eldritch spear, hideous blow'' Lesser—''eldritch cone, eldritch glaive'' Greater—''eldritch chain, eldritch shield'' Dark—''eldritch doom, eldritch aura, eldritch explosion'' Blast Essences: Least—''frightening blast, sickening blast'' Lesser—''beshadowed blast, brimstone blast, hellrime blast, pure blast'' Greater—''bewitching blast, noxious blast, repelling blast, vitriolic blast'' Dark—''utterdark blast, petrifying blast'' New and Modified Invocations Adapted from the overpowered versions at http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showthread.php?t=212830: Dark Discorporation Dark; 8th As in Complete Arcane, only instead of batlike shadows you can bee shadowy bees. Eldritch Explosion Dark; 8th; Blast Shape This blast shape invocation allows you to turn your eldritch blast into a small explosion of arcane energy. The target of the eldritch blast, and all creatures within 10 ft. of the target take damage from the attack. You need not make an attack roll when using eldritch explosion, but all creatures within the area of effect may make a Reflex saving throw to take half damage. If the eldritch blast uses an essence invocation, all creatures are likewise affected by the effect. Monstrous Skin Lesser; 4th The warlock's skin hardens visibly, looking demonic or othewise disturbing; the warlock gains +1 natural armor bonus/ 3 caster levels. This overlaps with any existing natural armor. This can be activated as a standard action and lasts for 24 hours or until dismissed. Hideous Blow Least; 1st; Blast Shape As a standard action, you may make a single attack with a melee weapon, with your Charisma bonus added to the attack roll. If it hits, you may deal Eldritch Blast damage in addition to normal weapon damage. Eldritch Shield Greater; 5th This blast shape invocation allows you to invoke your eldritch blast as a small barrier of raw arcane energy. You may use this eldritch shield as an immediate action in response to an enemy’s successful attack. Upon doing so, the energy barrier retorts back, dealing normal eldritch blast damage. You may add the effect of an eldritch essence to eldritch shield. Using this ability prevents a warlock from using her eldritch blast until the end of her next turn. Unlike other blast shape invocations, an eldritch blast modified by this ability does not benefit from the split blast ability or similar abilities (thus, you don’t benefit from three reduced-power shields, but only one). Petrifying Blast Dark; 8th (Essence) The blast becomes a ray of dull gray energy; it inflicts 2d6 points of Dexterity damage (Fortitude save negates) in addition to normal blast damage. If this damage reduces the target’s Dexterity to 0, the target, along with all its carried gear, is turned into a mindless, inert statue, as with the spell flesh to stone. Pure Blast Lesser; 4th; Essence The warlock’s blast becomes a thing of pure force, unerring and unstoppable. The blast deals Nd4 damage rather than Nd6, but the warlock need not make an attack roll and the targets are not entitled to a Reflex save for half damage even if a blast shape would otherwise give them one. This is a force effect, and as such always affects incorporeal creatures and force effects and deals full damage to objects and constructs. Warlock's Call Greater; 5th As a standard action, the warlock may send a message to any creature he knows, as the sending spell. The subject can reply immediately. Alternatively, if the target and warlock are within 30 ft or each other, they may accept a lesser telepathic bond as the spell; this lasts for 24 hours or until either the warlock or the other wishes to break the connection. Currently Unused Class Features Considered adding one of these two abilities to make Warlock's damage output scale better into high levels. Full Blast progression: 1d6 damage per level, half fire damage and half raw magical energy. Split Blast: At Xth level, warlock may concentrate a great deal of magical power upon its eldritch blast, split that power and use it against different enemies. As a full-round action, a warlock may choose to split his eldritch blast into two rays, but each ray deals 1d6 less damage and has a penalty of -1 to the ranged touch attack roll. Splitting an eldritch blast does not count as a blast shape invocation. At Yth level, he may change this to three blasts, taking a -2 penalty to attack roll and dealing 2d6 less damage than an unsplit blast. Proposed Invocation Eldritch Bow Greater/Dark?; ?th Blast Shape As a Full Round action, you shape a bow from fell energy and shoot your blasts from it like arrows. You may make a full attack as though using a normal longbow, except that the arrows deal your Eldritch Blast damage and are treated as touch attacks. Eldritch essences may be applied as normal; all attacks in the round must use the same essences. The bow persists until the beginning of your next turn.